Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi
is the of the Zyurangers, "Warrior of Wisdom". He is 27 years old (47 years old in Gokaiger). He was the serious member although he was also caring and good-hearted. He had an older sister named Otome, whose death by Witch Bandora made him vow to avenge her. He is the only member who can read their ancient writing. Biography Zyuranger When confronted with Geki losing it over Burai's fate, Goushi went to the greatest trouble of all to snap him out of it, for Bandora had released a Dora Monster that could restore the dead to life, Dora Narcissus. All they had to do was let it mature, reach its full power, and then bring it in contact with Burai. But the process of maturing and reaching full power meant the slaughter of helpless people. Bandora offered Geki the choice of letting the thing live when it was still vulnerable, or killing it. And when Dan tried to stab the thing, Geki whirled and caught the tip of the spear in his bare hands. Dora Narcissus got away, and when they faced it again, Geki, determined to prove himself, ignored advice and went up against it alone, losing them the battle and letting the monster escape again. He could not apologize enough to the furious Goushi, who refused to look at him. At last, Goushi hit upon an idea to snap Geki out of it. He disguised himself as a black knight, a fighter on Bandora's side, and kept the monster from killing Geki by telling it that the boy was obviously about to defect to their side. Anyone who put his own needs before the safety of others was a candidate for such. He eventually forced Geki into a fight, and when he finally took it to heart that he had to defeat the monster and find some other way to save Burai, he was very happy. He was also nearly dead, for Geki had fought the black knight at his best until he broke through the armor and destroyed it. And then found to his horror that it was Goushi standing there, smiling at him, before collapsing. Geki gathered up Goushi in his arms. Daizyujin picked them up, and as Goushi recovered from the thrashing he had accepted to break Geki out of it, they fought and destroyed Dora Narcissus. After the final battle, the five went to heaven to the rest they all earned. Super Sentai World .]] Later, Goushi returned to Earth, alongside his team, joined forces with the Fivemen, Jetmen, Dairangers, and Kakurangers to defeat the evil Emperor Daidas and his forces. Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai MammothRanger is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Gouki (GingaBlue) lectured Soutarou Ushigome (GaoBlack) about the past Sentai strong warriors, humbly claiming to not be nearly as strong as they are. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Goushi returned to Earth once again to fight alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The MammothRanger powers are later used by Don Dogoier via the Ranger Keys. The Day of Battle Goushi then appeared to Gai Ikari in episode 50 of ''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger to help him save a woman trapped under debris. He then told Gai that he shouldn't worry about what happens to the rest of the Super Sentai, as using the Greatest Treasure would erase the history of the previous 34 Super Sentai. Farewell Space Pirates Later on, he was seen holding his Ranger Key, and he nodded to the Gokaigers as they left. It is assumed his teammates have their powers once more as well. Super Hero Taisen , Dairangers, Kakurangers and Ohrangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Goushi, alongside his team (bar DragonRanger), was among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, he s seen fighting Hades God Dagon. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters As the satellite was destroyed, his team appears to retrieve their Dino Buckler. He later fought Neo-Grifforzer with his team. Akibaranger The six Zyurangers appeared with the now five official Sentai, transforming into their Ludicrous Power which combined with the others to form the Ludicrous Cannon Bazooka, which the Akibarangers used to destroy Kameari Alpaca. Video Game appearances Zyuranger video game Mammoth Ranger Goushi is the player Zyuranger in the fourth stage of the ''Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger'' video game. As with the other stages, Mammoth Ranger begins his stage wielding the standard Ranger Gun, which can be replaced with his corresponding Legendary Weapon (Mothbreaker) by finding the entrance to Barza's room in each stage. Each stage also contain ten scattered coins which will replenish the player's life gauge completely when fully collected, as well display a still of the character's mecha (Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth) and its specifications. At the end of the stage, the player will confront one of the main villains from the show, Goushi's villain is Grifforzer. Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Goushi/MammothRanger: to be added MammothRanger Guardian Beast *Guardian Beast ZyuMammoth Arsenal *Dino Buckler *Ranger Slinger **RangerStick / Ranger Sword / Ranger Gun **Thunder Slinger *Mothbreaker *Sidezaurer 2 Ranger Key The is Goushi's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MammothRanger Ranger Key was mainly used by Don Dogoier (Gokai Green), who used it to fight as MammothRanger. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting Deratsueigar of the Zangyack Imperial Guard. *When the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers while fighting against Jealousto and his Gormin Sailors. *In a deleted scene, the Gokaigers became the Zyurangers to demonstrate their powers to Ninjaman. The Zyuranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet MammothRanger was defeated as part of a group of surviving Black and Green warrior keys by Gokai Green and Super Gosei Black. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Goushi received his key back, allowing him to become MammothRanger once more. Imitations A Golem Soldier was disguised as MammothRanger as part of the Fake Zyuranger. Behind the scenes Portrayal Goushi is portrayed by (Credited under ). As MammothRanger, his suit actor was . Notes *Similar to Mysterious Wizard Barza's cameo as a young version of Zordon, Goushi also makes a cameo in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. A scene in which he fights (untransformed) against Dora Knight appears in "Happy Birthday, Zack", where Finster recounts how Knasty Knight made "mincemeat" out of Tarmac 3's finest warrior, and in "Green With Evil Part 2, Jason's Battle", when Finster remembers how the Sword of Darkness was acquired, Goushi appears as one of Zordon's soldiers. *Goushi's tribe name is a common surname from the northern part of India within the Brahmin caste of Hinduism. *Despite sharing positions as Black ranger with Zack Taylor, Goushi shares much more in common with his comrade Dan's American counterpart Billy Cranston. *Goushi's appearance in Gokaiger makes him the final representative of a Sentai series to appear in the tribute season. **He is also the last Sentai Legend to recieve a Legend Shift. See also External links *MammothRanger at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *MammothRanger at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Black Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Zyurangers Category:Ranger Legend Category:Imaginary Legend Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Power Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai Ranger from Ancient Times Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai Category:Sentai Non-Color Names Category:Sentai Dino-themed Rangers